


Tony's Aunt the Witch

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: The Little Vampire (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: After he moves to Scotland with his parents, only child Tony (Jonathan Lipnicki) struggles to make friends at his new school. But he is bullied and picked on by the other boys, and has little hope of overcoming his miserable new life. Then he meets Rudolph (Rollo Weeks), a kid vampire with whom Tony becomes very close. But, when Rudolph's life and the future of the vampire race are threatened by a ruthless vampire hunter, Tony must find the courage to save his best friend





	Tony's Aunt the Witch

In the dark hours of the night in the Scottish castle Macleod, Victoria "Tori" Shaw tossed and turned as she slept. What Tori saw as she slept were that of her and a man dressed in 18th-century aristocratic clothes. The next thing Tori saw was herself and the man looking at each other with such love before they kissed. Then she saw herself standing with the man she loved with a crowd of people behind them, at the edge of a cliff. It was a dark night with lighting and thunder coming from the sky, and fog covering the ground. 

The man holds an amulet up to the sky and aligned it with the moon. A comet flies across the sky and reaches above the moon. The stone in the amulet spins as he held it up. He was performing a ritual. 

“Ab ovo, in toto, Nil desperandum, Sine die,” He spoke in Latin. The moon turns red, and a beam shoots from it to the amulet. Gasps and praises came from the crowd. 

“Vampires!” A man yelled with the purest of hatred. Causing them to turn around and the ritual to be interrupted. They soon saw flaming lanterns atop a cart, but when the rider appeared from out the fog there were gasps of horror from the crowd. Her love ran towards the bearded man. The man then grabbed a sword before revealing it to be a two-barred cross. The bearded man jumps off his cart and heads toward her love, trying to get the stone from his grasp. During their struggle, the stone flew from the amulet and toward the edge of the cliff. 

A tall man with long ash-blonde hair jumps off the cliff and goes after the stone. Tori then looked back at her love and saw the bearded man was about to drive a stake through her lover’s heart. 

“No!” She cried before running towards the bearded man and tackled him to the ground. Both she and the bearded man return to their feet. The man pulled out a cross and held it in front of her, but she didn't react in pain as he hoped, instead she took it from his hand and threw it aside. 

"How does a vampire not cower from the presence of a cross?" The bearded man questioned with anger. 

"Simple, I'm not a vampire. I'm a witch," She told him. 

"Well, then allow me to try this," The bearded man pulls out an iron knife and lunges it at her. 

Suddenly, Tori jolts wide awake, covered in a cold sweat and her heart pounding. Tori then let out a small yelp when her Bombay cat jumped onto her bed. 

"Bruxo, you nearly scared me half to death," She said. Tori picks him up from the foot of her bed and puts him on her lap to pet him. 

Tori heard a noise and looked up to see her curtains were flapping in the wind. She took Burxo off her lap and onto the bed. Tori walked over to the glass doors leading to the balcony. She grabbed the handles of the doors, but she didn't close them yet. 

Instead, she looked up at the night sky, at the stars and moon. In the night sky, Tori could almost see something of bright red color in the darkness. She closed the windows before going back to sleep. 


End file.
